(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module structure for expanding and enhancing functions of a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card, and more particularly to a module which is provided with an expansion effect and an enhancement function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, as the advancement of technology, a mobile phone A has become a necessity in a modern life, and more and more people has owned a variety of telecommunication line numbers to travel among different countries. Furthermore, in order to use different telecommunication line numbers, a subscriber needs to pull and insert a subscriber identity card A1 frequently, which is easy to cause a loose or even damage to a slot A2 of the mobile phone A. On the other hand, a subscriber identify module B in the current market can be only used to provide for an emplacement of limited subscriber identity cards A1; correspondingly, a choice of line numbers can be only switched by the emplaced subscriber identity card A1, which is still not able to achieve a function of switching among multiple line numbers.
Moreover, an additional function cannot be installed into the subscriber identity module B, according to a requirement of subscriber, and a storage capacity is limited and not able to be expanded when the subscriber is performing a data editing, modification, adding, sending a news-brief, and using a telephone directory, thereby causing an inconvenience in usage.